Punishment
by hunaxx
Summary: Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa saat ini tubuhnya berada dibawah eksistensi tubuh seorang Kim Seokjin."Hyaaa hyung kenapa kau melepasnya?" "Kau terlalu manis apabila aku berikan hukuman lagi– [BTS Fanfiction] JinV. Yaoi. Warning inside.


Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung

Rating : M *nyengir gaje*

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku,dirty talk, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

Punishment

.

.

This is YAOI. Don't Like? Don't Read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Harusnya saat ini Kim Taehyung, siswa kelas 2.3 menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di kantin atau mungkin menjahili siswa lain yang ada di kantin. Tapi saat ini dirinya malah terjebak di ruangan wali kelasnya diintrogasi seperti ini. Sebenarnya ini salahnya juga sih, kenapa juga dia harus kembali _berulah._

"Kim Taehyung. Saya sudah sangat amat lelah karena hampir setiap harinya harus menuliskan ulahmu pada buku kesiswaan ini" Kim Seokjin. Wali kelas Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. Sedangkan yang ditatap seperti itu tetap cuek-cuek saja.

"Jadi kali ini aku mendapatkan hukuman apa?" Taehyung berkata dengan nada datar. Dia sudah sering oh atau lebih baik menyebutnya terlampau sering menerima hukuman dari wali kelasnya ini. Jadi dia santai-santai saja. Toh pada akhirnya dia selalu berhasil kabur dari hukuman tersebut.

Seokjin menyeringai sedikit. Dia tahu kalau sekarang dia memberikan hukuman yang _biasa_ pada murid _kesayangan_ nya ini, dia pasti akan kabur seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kali ini kau bebas Kim Taehyung. Saya tidak akan memberikanmu hukumanmu. Tapi mungkin kita akan sedikit _bermain _kali ini"

Mata Taehyung memicing. Taehyung adalah remaja berusia 17 tahun. Dia bukanlah seorang bocah berumur lima tahun yang tidak mengerti apa arti _bermain _yang tadi diucapkan oleh gurunya tersebut.

Tanpa diduga oleh Seokjin. Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di atas meja kerja Seokjin dan berhadapan langsung dengan Seokjin.

"Oh seonsaengim tidak akan memberikanku hukuman? Ah aku senang sekali" Taehyung tersenyum dengan dibuat-buat.

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata Taehyung. Taehyung tidak mengerti apa arti tatapan itu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur Taehyung merasa wajahnya memanas karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Seokjin.

"Kau terlalu manis apabila aku berikan hukuman lagi. Lagipula apa kau tidak capek mendapat hukuman terus? Lebih baik kali ini kau _bermain _denganku saja" Seokjin menyeringai. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi Taehyung yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Ughh...seonsaengim tapi bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan juga habis ini aku ada pelajaran seni musik. Aku tidak mau membolos pelajaran itu. Aku suka bernyanyi" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan Seokjin bersumpah bahwa itu benar-benarlah imut.

"Taeyeon noona sedang sakit. Jadi dia tidak bisa mengajar kelasmu hari ini"

Seokjin mulai menjilati pelan bibir atas Taehyung. Seakan tahu apa yang diinginkan seonsaengimnya ini, Taehyung mencium bibir Seokjin sekilas. Ya hanya sekilas. Hanya sekedar menempelkannya saja. Tidak lebih. Menurut Taehyung sedikit _bermain_ dengan seonsaengimnya ini mungkin akan menarik.

"Hei kau mencuri start duluan. Dasar anak nakal" Seokjin mencubit pelan hidung Taehyung.

"Loh siapa yang mencuri start duluan seonsaengim. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa" Taehyung berkata dengan tampang wajah yang innocent. Dan itu malah membuat Seokjin makin gemas.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Seokjin meraup bibir penuh milik Taehyung. Awalnya memang hanya lumatan biasa yang Seokjin berikan, tapi ketika Taehyung membalas lumatannya tersebut, Seokjin semakin liar melumat dan menghisap bibir tersebut.

Seokjin menyingkirkan benda apapun yang ada di meja kerjanya. Beruntunglah dia karena meja kerjanya tersebut cukup luas. Sehingga Taehyung pun dapat ditidurkannya di meja tersebut. Oh dan jangan lupakan eksistensi tubuh Seokjin yang berada di atas tubuh Taehyung.

"Mmphhh..."

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Taehyung ketika Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga bibirnya tersebut terbuka sedikit. Melihat bibir Taehyung yang terbuka sedikit itu Seokjin langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Taehyung. Menggelitik langit-langit goa tersebut dan tidak lupa mengabsen deretan rapi gigi Taehyung.

Lidah Seokjin menggoda lidah Taehyung. Menggodanya untuk bertarung.Lidah mereka saling membelit dan menghisap. Menimbulkan suara decakan saliva terdengar jelas di ruangan tersebut.

"Nghh. . ."

Taehyung menggeliat. Tangannya memukul-mukul bahu tegap Seokjin. Seokjin mengerti apa maksud Taehyung. Dengan tidak rela akhirnya Seokjin melepaskan tautan mereka tersebut.

"Hosh. . . .hosh. ."

Taehyung menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya agak membengkak dan jangan lupakan di bibirnya masih terdapat sisa-sisa saliva yang menempel entah saliva miliknya sendiri atau milik Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap intens Taehyung. Dia terasa sulit menelan salivanya sendiri _'God kenapa dia sangat seksi'_

Seokjin langsung menindih tubuh Taehyung lagi. Bibirnya bergerilya di leher mulus milik Taehyung. Mencium, menghisap dan menggigit. Hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang mungkin baru hilang sekitar tiga hari kedepan.

"Eunghh... seonsaengim" Taehyung menggeliat. Dia merasakan jantungnya seperti ingin meledak ketika Seokjin menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Panggil aku Seokjin hyung, Taehyungie~" Seokjin berbisik di telinga Taehyung. Kemudian menjilat dan mengulum pelan telinga Taehyung.

"Mhh...Hyung... ngh.." Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah menerima semua perlakuan dari Seokjin.

Dengan kasar Seokjin membuka seluruh seragam yang melekat di tubuh Taehyung. Melihat Taehyung yang full naked seperti ini membuat libidonya semakin naik.

"Hei lihatlah si mungil ini sudah menegang hebat"

Seokjin menyeringai menatap junior Taehyung yang sudah berdiri tegak. Wajah Taehyung memerah hebat mendengar ucapan Seokjin yang sangat frontal itu.

Dan dengan cepat Seokjin menyerang junior Taehyung dengan mengulumnya.

"Kyaaa~hyungghh. . . ngghh" Taehyung mendesah hebat ketika juniornya dilingkupi oleh rongga hangat milik Seokjin.

Seokjin memijat-mijat bola kembar Taehyung. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengulum dan menghisap-hisap junior yang menurut Seokjin imut itu.

"Ahh~mmhhh~" Desahan indah terus mengalun dari bibir Taehyung. Ini adalah _sex_ pertama bagi Taehyung. Dan dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kenapa dia dapat melakukannya dengan seonsaengimnya sendiri.

Seokjin terus menghisap, mengulum dan sesekali mengigit-gigit kecil junior Taehyung. Saat dia merasakan junior Taehyung berkedut-kedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, dia melepaskan kulumannya.

"Hyaaa~ hyung kenapa kau melepasnya?!" Taehyung cemberut. Seokjin tertawa dalam hati kemudian dengan santainya dia kembali duduk dikursinya tadi. Menggoda Taehyung yang ingin _klimaks_ mungkin akan sedikit seru.

Taehyung makin cemberut. Dia turun dari meja tadi kemudian duduk di pangkuan Seokjin. Kalian tidak lupa bukan bahwa keadaan Taehyung masih dalam _full naked_.

"Hyung~"

Taehyung menggoda Seokjin. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi bahwa yang ada di depannya kini adalah seonsaengimnya sendiri. Taehyung sudah terlanjur _horny_ dan itu berkat Seokjin.

"Kenapa Taehyungie hm?" Seokjin meremas pelan junior Taehyung. Hanya sentuhan kecil dari Seokjin dapat membuat Taehyung kembali mendesah.

Taehyung tidak diam saja. Dirinya mengendusi leher Seokjin kemudian menggigit dan menghisap leher tersebut. Dan itu sukses membuat Seokjin menahan desahannya.

"Fuck me hyungghh~" Taehyung dengan nakalnya menggerakan buttnya pada pangkuan Seokjin.

Seokjin menyeringai. Ternyata si imut ini pandai menggodanya. "Aww~really? Do you want it?" Seokjin mencubit gemas nipple imut Taehyung yang terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Mhh~yeahh... Buat aku mendesah keras karena mu hyungghhh~"

Taehyung benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah _sex_ dan _sex._

"Menungginglah di meja tadi sayang"

Seokjin memberi perintah. Taehyung mengangguk dan kemudian menuruti perintah Seokjin, menungging di meja tadi_._

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya_. _Memperhatikan Taehyung dalam posisi seperti ini yang dapat menampakkan dengan jelas holenya yang sudah berkedut seperti minta diisi_. _Membuat sesuatu yang berada diantara kaki Seokjin bangun.

Seokjin melepas seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya. Keadaan mereka saat ini sama-sama _full naked_.

Taehyung yang merasa pergerakan Seokjin dibawah sana lama, kembali merengek. "Hyung~fuck me pleasehhh~"

Mendengar rengekan Taehyung, Seokjin ingin tertawa. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendengar murid nakal yang satu ini memohon padanya untuk disetubuhi?

"Holemu sepertinya sempit sekali Taehyungie~ apakah hole ini mampu untuk menampung juniorku ini?" Jari-jari panjang Seokjin menari-nari disekitar hole Taehyung.

"Hyungghh~jangan menggodakuuhh~" Taehyung mengerang frustasi. Dia sudah benar-benar horny dan Seokjin malah bermain-main dengannya? Kalau saja Taehyung ingat dirinya tidak membutuhkan Seokjin saat ini mungkin dia sudah melempar Seokjin ke sungai han.

"Kkk~" Seokjin hanya terkikik. Perlahan dia mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Taehyung dan–

JLEB

"AKHH"

–memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Taehyung dengan sekali hentak.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia seperti ingin menangis saja. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Dia merasa seperti tubuh bagian bawahnya dibelah dua.

"Taehyungie gwencahana?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Salahnya Seokjin juga sih yang langsung _memasuki_nya tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

Seokjin mendiamkan juniornya di dalam hole Taehyung. Membiarkan agar Taehyung terbiasa dengan holenya yang terisi oleh junior Seokjin.

Seokjin berfikir berada di dalam tubuh Taehyung seperti ini benar-benar kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Bagaimana dinding rectum Taehyung menjepit kuat juniornya. Oh dan Seokjin juga memikirkan bagaimana nanti juniornya menarik dan mendorong keras prostat Taehyung. Itu pasti menyenangkan. Memikirkannya saja membuat Seokjin makin horny.

Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit. "Bergeraklah hyung~"

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Taehyung. Seokjin melakukannya. Menarik pinggulnya dan mendorongnya kembali ke hole tersebut.

"Ahh. . . .hyungghhh~" Taehyung mendesah keras ketika junior Seokjin menumbuk telak pada prostatnya.

"Yeahh. . . .you're so tight Taehyungie~"

Seokjin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar. Tangannya memegangi pinggul Taehyung agar tidak ambruk.

"Nghh hyungghhh. . .moreehhh pleaaseeehhh~"

Seokjin menuruti keinginan murid imutnya tersebut. Pinggulnya bergerak makin cepat dan liar.

Tangan Seokjin meraih junior Taehyung yang tadi sempat terlupakan olehnya. Memijat dan mengocok pelan juniornya tersebut.

"Hyaaa~hyungghhh iniiihh nikamathh~mhhh"

Taehyung makin menggila. Dirinya mendapat dua kenikmatan sekaligus. Bagaimana Seokjin menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras dan juniornya yang dimanja oleh tangan Seokjin. Sungguh kenikmatan yang dapat membuat dirinya lupa akan segalanya.

"Kau suka baby? Kau suka saat aku memasukimu seperti ini Taehyungie?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Bibirnya masih sibuk mendesah menikmati semuanya.

"Hyungghhh~_I wanna cum_ ngh~"

"Bersama baby"

Dan dengan dua kali tumbukan keras pada prostat Taehyung–

"AKHHH HYUNG"

"TAEHYUNGIEE"

–mereka berdua sampai pada puncaknya. Cairan hangat milik Taehyung mengotori meja kerja Seokjin. Sedangkan cairan hangat milik Seokjin menyembur ke dalam hole Taehyung.

Taehyung ambruk. Dirinya benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Seokjin membalikkan tubuh Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung duduk dan bersandar pada dada bidangnya dan mendekapnya lembut.

Seojin mengelus surai lembut milik Taehyung. Matanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Saranghae Taehyungie" Seojin berkata lirih. Tapi itu masih bisa didengar oleh Taehyung. Taehyung melepaskan dekapan Seokjin dan menatapnya. Meminta penjelasan atas kalimatnya barusan.

Seokjin mengerti arti tatapan Taehyung. Dia menghela nafas pelan kemudian berucap. "Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku tahu ini aneh. Kau muridku. Tapi hei cinta tidak mengenal usia bukan?"

Taehyung terdiam. Baru kali ini dia menerima pernyataan cinta yang tulus dari seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah _seonsaengim_nya sendiri. Orang yang setiap hari dia _sumpah serapahi_ karena sering menghukumnya.

Melihat Taehyung terdiam, Seokjin jadi merasa bahwa tadi dia mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Ah mianhae . ucapanku yang tadi tidak usah di–

"Aku akan mencoba"

Taehyung memotong ucapan Seokjin. Seokjin terdiam. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan dari bibir Taehyung.

"Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu seonsaengim. Ah aniya. . . .Seokjin hyung"

Taehyung tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Dan itu membuat Seokjin tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Dalam hati Taehyung tersenyum. Mungkin hari-harinya setelah ini akan sedikit lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari. Bahwa ruangan tersebut terdapat _cctv_ yang menyala sedari tadi dan _cctv _tersebut tersambung langsung ke... _ruangan kepala sekolah._

_**Sementara itu di ruangan kepala sekolah. . .**_

Terdapat tujuh yeoja yang sudah bergeletak tidak berdaya di kursinya masing-masing. Oh dan jangan lupakan dengan tisu yang mengganjal hidung mereka agar tidak mengeluarkan cairan merah lagi.

"Gosh aku tidak menyangka Seokjin-ssi bisa seliar itu terhadap Kim Taehyung"

Kwon Min Ah. Guru sejarah di sekolah Bangtan High School ini masih menatap tidak percaya ke arah monitor yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak sia-sia ternyata _cctv_ yang ada disetiap ruangan guru tersebut kyaaa~"

Shin Hye Jeong. Kepala sekolah Bangtan High School ini berteriak dengan histerisnya. Untung dia tidak mimisan lagi.

Yeah tadinya di ruangan kepala sekolah ini memang akan diadakan rapat dadakan. Tapi saat Hyejeong melihat ke layar monitor yang menghubungkan ke seluruh cctv yang ada di ruangan para guru dan ketika dia melihat ada hal mencurigakan yang akan dilakukan Seokjin dan Taehyung dia langsung membubarkan rapat tersebut. Dan tinggallah dia bersama guru-guru yang sama _spesies_nya sama dengannya

"Kyaaaa~tenyata Seokjin-ssi menyukai Kim Taehyung sejak lama!"

"Huaaaaa akhirnya di sekolah ini ada real yaoi couple~senangnya~~"

"Iya! Pokoknya aku setiap hari harus menguntit mereka. Agar mendapat moment-moment terbaru mereka kyaaaa~"

Oke mari kita tinggalkan saja ketujuh guru yang terdeteksi _fujoshi_ ini beserta imajinasi liar mereka.

_**END **_

_Dengan tidak elitnya._

a/n : HEHEHE

HEHE

HE

Duh gaktau mau ngomong apa sama fanfic ini-_- gakjelas banget yekan. typo bertebaran gegara saya males baca ulang dan ngedit. nc nya gak hot pula. Maklum lah ya baru pertama kali bikin fanfic nc. Yaudahlah tanpa banyak bacot. _**Mind to review**__**?**___


End file.
